Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: The Newest Generation
This is series all written and made by Snowhjerta and also it will include some crossovers as a cameo (In season 2 of course only!) But your legendary and famous hero named Benjamin "Kirby" Tennyson is coming back and everyone including Albedo, Vilgax, Malware (Ghost) and many Omniverse and OS Enemies will appear to get their revenge on Kirby Tennyson. His old team returns (Gwen, Kevin) and it sadly are both moving on summer (In First Episode) and Rook returns as sidekick. The Plot of Full Series: (Up) Plot for Episode 1 (The Name: The Big Return of Legendary Hero!): Ben Tennyson returns with his omnitrix and everything goes a very big change and old characters also come back. And in First Episode Ben finds his omnitrix back (he's 17 in every season and in final episode 21) But Omnitrix isn't working and it recalibrates into a fusion of ultimatrix and omnitrix (Ultim-Omnitrix) and he gets his old aliens back but aliens like Snare-oh, Shock-rock, All-Health are locked. Then he fights DNAlien but while before he is fighting with creatures Ultim-omnitrix selected Ditto instead of Heatblast. Then ben while being knocked out he tries to change the alien but he found out that he can turn it's own aliens into ultimate and he uses it on Ditto and transforms into Ultimate Ditto. Ultimate! Ditto (Ben) : Ha! I can change my creatues into it's own Ultimate Forms. Albedo: huh? again that stupid tennyson? Ultimate! Ditto is now going to kick DNAliens's butts. Albedo: Well im going to do something later... (Quietly) (Ultimate! Ditto has beaten DNAliens and turns back to normal) (Ben walks around city until something strange happens) Ben: Albedo! How you even got here?!??!?!? Albedo: it's not time to talk about it, but let's start a fight! (Ben chooses Swampfire, but on mistake it fuses Ditto and Way Big until The Ultim-omnitrix has added a broken option: Combo Randomizer Mode) Way Ditt (Ben): What is it? A Ditto and Way big alien combo... , But let's try this guy out! Albedo: How even you transformed into this thing?!?!??! Way Ditt (Ben): I will not tell you and let's battle! Albedo: Here we go! (*Albedo Transforms into Swampfire and his re-created ultimatrix fused this alien with XLR8) (Way ditt attacks Albedo as Swamp-XLR8) Albedo: It's not possible (Ultimatrix: Now we are in re-charging mode please wait until this process ends) (Ben returns to normal itself after The Fight) Albedo: What?!??!? Oh great... Ben: Give up albedo and go away from here. (Albedo goes away) Ben: I think that's... Hero time! (Next Episode: The Special Day of Hero! Coming soon in 19.02.2019!) Ben's Design: It's similar to OV design but he has Ultim-omnitrix (on short: Ultim-rix) like he had Ultimatrix or Omnitrix Prototype. and he has green pants and his shirt is color reversed and he has 10 sign on Camo green. Albedo's Design: This same like in OV but is 17 years old and also he has ben's OV shirt but against green parts he has red and 01 sign and also his pants are greyish. New Alien is coming in episode 4 part 2 It will be... Ultimate! Feedback :) Master Control will be actived in Episode 10 - 11 of Season 2 under by name ("Ben's Weird Trouble: Part 1 and 2) All-Health alien will appear in Crossover Episode only and as a mentioned alien by 2 times. Category:Series Category:Debut Series